Meddlesome Mistletoe
by Virgin-Princess-Woes
Summary: Years Four, Five and Six, which starts with their first kiss and what follows.
1. 4th Year

** 2: Meddlesome Mistletoe. **

It was a week until the Yule Ball and Draco was pissed, '_Stupid Potter, stupid Goblet of Fire! Stupid Tri-wizard Tournament! Stupid Professor Moody! Stupid Harry Potter!_'

He bumped into something that sent him flailing and he hit the ground with a thud, that was going to hurt later, '_stupid wall!_' he thought to himself then looked up, '_Nevermind just stupid Harry Freaking Potter!_'

Harry looked distastefully at him but then extended his hand, Draco contemplated batting it away but saw no other graceful way of rising off his arse, so he took it.

He saw Harry get ready to pull him up, and he put all of his weight behind it and pulled back Harry _almost_ stumbled but realized what Draco was doing and the same moment he gave up, Harry yanked him up causing Draco to fly up and hit Harry smack in the chest with his. Draco roughly shoved him away,

"Do you not understand personal space Potter? Or has becoming a Champion risen your sense of _fuck-it-all_?!" Draco sneered, Harry clenched his fist

" .Not. Put my name in that cup!" Harry yelled, it wasn't Draco's insult that had him seething, it was everyone! Ron being a prat about the 'Chosen one thing', facing tasks that might kill him before Voldemort did, and something was off about Mad-eye Moody.

And here Malfoy was making everything worse.

"Please Potter save it for your fans," Draco said dully

"I don't want any fans!" Harry yelled, Draco covered his ears

"Apparently when you lost your sense of personal space, you also lost the screw that made you talk like a normal human being, that's what you get for associating with blood traitors and mud-" Draco stated in a bored tone but was cut off by Harry grabbing his robes and roughly yanking him forward.

Harry was pissed but he misjudged how close Draco already was and then they were both chest at chest and their noses touching, they were both wide-eyed but it lasted for only a second then they were glaring daggers, Draco was about to snap at Harry and demand he let him go when suddenly there was a small tinkling sound from above them.

Both boys looked up, only to see a giggling mistletoe, squeaking and bouncing up and down over their heads. Harry's eyes widened and he looked to Draco and saw his eyes were just as wide, those … soft, grey eyes.

Harry was sure the mistletoe was enchanted because why else would he suddenly be so curios as to how it would feel if he kissed Draco right now, Harry leaned in.

Draco was confused, …one moment he and Potter were glaring at each other then out of nowhere, there was suddenly a mistletoe, then the shocked look on both of their faces and then he saw something change in Potter's face and it sent a shiver down his spine before he could even ponder what it meant, he felt lips on his, he made an involuntary choking sound in his throat and Potter pulled back and a thought appeared in Draco's mind '_Oh Salazar do that again!_' before he could be shocked my his mind, he felt strong hands on his waist as he was pulled back into the chest that knocked him over and Harry's lips were on his again.

He shivered at the feel of the tip of Harry's tongue on his lips and he parted them to allow Harry access, at the first touch of tongue against tongue, it was like an explosion.

Draco had kissed lots of girls especially now seeing that the Beaubaxton girls were so very eager but he had never thought about kissing a bloke before, much less Harry Potter! Kissing isn't supposed to feel this good! Then he felt something poke against his hip and he whimpered very un Malfoy-like and pushed forward to increase the contact, this made Harry gasp and he pulled away from Draco wide-eyed and then ran off leaving Draco there hard and confused.

Harry ran.

He didn't know where and he didn't know how far. He had just snogged the living daylight out of his third worst enemy, (Voldemort, the poor Hufflepuff that took the last treacle tart when he hadn't had any for months! And GODDAMN MALFOY!) it was then his mind decided to add to his misery, '_Well Harry considering what you too just did I think you can at least call him by his first name._' Gah! Harry stopped running. He had never kissed anyone before how did he even know what to do?

Oh Merlin Draco was his first kiss! It was a very nice kiss but wait… it was a very nice kiss… but how would he know? Harry was so confused, he had to talk to someone but who? He continued wandering around before he bumped into Luna.

"Hey Luna, sorry about that," he said

"It's quite alright Harry, something bothering you?" she said and he couldn't hold it in, he spilled everything and when he was done she nodded her head in understanding.

"Well what do you think?" Harry asked

"I think you need to kiss Draco again, obviously." Luna stated, "Of course I have to… what do you mean kiss him again?" Harry snapped and Luna sighed and walked away.

Harry put it out of his head. He asked Cho to the ball and was rejected.

He and Ron made up and they were taking the Patil twins to the Yule Ball.

The night wasn't that great, it was awkward and he kept thinking of lips, those soft, heavenly Slytherin lips that nearly made him undone those lips that were way to close to Parkinson's ear, whispering god knows what.

Harry was glaring and quite possibly growling judging by how people stepped away from him. Then those eyes he got lost in, locked with his and _he had to know_. Harry tipped his head towards the door then left, not knowing whether Draco understood or if he'd even come if he did.(hehehe)

He found a dark corridor and he waited for the Slytherin, about an hour later he was about to give up when he saw a flash of white Blond and Harry grabbed him.

Draco and Pansy were joking about the Weasley's dress-robes when he saw Potter glaring at them, well actually he was glaring at Pansy and Draco felt a small thrill at the thought.

He locked eyes with Potter and watched as those emerald green orbs glazed over causing him to shiver then Potter nodded his head towards the door then left. Draco almost ran after him then and there but composed himself, they needed to be discreet. Pansy would follow him and that might not be the best for exactly what he was planning.

What exactly he was planning, he didn't know but if it involved more Potter and more kissing, why question it? He needed to ditch Pansy which was a task that took some time, then he slipped out into the hallway passing other couples locked on each other and wondered how the hell he was going to find Ha-Potter now? Suddenly, he was grabbed, he was about to reach for his wand when he felt a chest against his, oh god! They had only touched once yet Draco already knew it was Harr-Potter pressed against him.

"Po-Potter you scared me half to death," Draco said

"Kiss me," Harry said huskily

"Po…Pot…Harry…I," Draco stuttered on but as he said Harry's name, Harry was in pure bliss

"Draco, kiss me, I need to know," Harry said and Draco was wondering why the hell does his name sound so sexy coming out of Harry's mouth and what exactly it was that Harry needed to know and was about to ask when those lips were on his again and he knew what Harry needed to know.

Draco melted against Harry he loved being in control, but this felt so good, just letting go and letting Harry have his way with him. Letting Harry suck that spot on his neck again, just like that, he hadn't realized when Harry moved away from his lips but if he kept doing that, he'd consider forgiving him.

Harry paused Draco gave a groan of protest but then realized that Potter had no idea what to do next. Draco had given into his curiosity after Harry's first kiss and had asked the upperclassmen for information, not that he had planned on using it …at that time… but he was curious.

The things that he had been told had him leaving the upperclassmen behind amused at his very flushed face and shocked expression. He doubted he and Harry would go that far, but he had an idea as to where to go now.

Draco pushed off the wall, then pinned Harry to it, his hands moved from Harry's neck, to his waist and Harry's hand went to Draco's shoulder.

Draco latched onto his lips then moved to his jaw and nibbled on Harry's earlobe causing Harry's head to snap back and Draco moved to his neck, where guided by Harry's moans, he found that special spot and Harry made a very delicious sound causing Draco to shove his hips forward to brush against the rock hard member that was digging into his hips.

Harry gasped and push back against Draco grinding their pelvis together, Draco bit down on Harry's neck to stifle his moan but _the boy freaking wonder_ just gasped and moaned out loud all the while as he kept rubbing against Draco. Draco lifted one of Harry's legs so he could fit himself better in between Harry's legs, Harry gave a groan and wrapped his leg around Draco's hips pulling him impossibly closer Draco started moving faster as he licked and sucked at Harry's neck.

Harry groaned again and increased his pace as well, he bit down on his lip to try and stifle the moans but when he heard Draco's tortured whisper of "_Harry!_" he lost it. He exploded in his pants, feeling the wetness spread to his trousers, then he felt a tremor shake through Draco and another wetness joined his. Even thought they were both spent, Harry kept rubbing against Draco and Draco did the same.

"Oh God," Harry gasped out after his breathing came under control and Draco chuckled,

"Nope just me, but the same none-the-less," he said and Harry laughed. They stayed as they were until it became uncomfortable. Draco cast cleaning charms on them and Harry pulled him into a hug, Draco was shocked and awkwardly returned it. It felt good…being in Harry's arms felt…good he gave a small shiver of delight and Harry pulled back,

"Cold?" Harry asked and Draco shook his head 'no'. Harry smiled and he returned it,

"So…what does this make us?" Harry said face red and looking everywhere but Draco. Draco knew what he meant and he knew what his next decision would cost him but he couldn't let go, not now. Draco smirked

"If you call me your boyfriend Potter, I'll murder you," he said earning a small uncertain chuckle from Harry, then bent to whisper in Harry's ear,

"It means your _mine_," Harry shivered, Draco smirked "Cold?" he asked and Harry shook his head 'yes',

"I can help with that," Draco said before leaning down and capturing Harry's lips and kissing him fiercely.


	2. 5th Year

Fifth year had rolled around and Draco and Harry had kept their relationship under wraps, knowing that no one would understand. They were laying on a sofa in the room of requirement, their cloaks shucked off on the floor, ties off to the side, sitting in their shirt and trousers.

Harry with his back against the armrest and Draco cradled between his thighs, his chest to the blond's back. Draco's head tucked at the crook of Harry's neck, so that if he wanted to he could lean back and capture the lips of his favorite Gryffindor. One of Harry's hand were around his waist and he currently held the other in both of his, fiddling with it. He wondered how it was so easy, granted he didn't have much to compare it to, but being with Harry put him at ease. He remembered being uneasy as Harry had faced the Hungarian Horntail, but that was nothing compared to the crippling fear when Harry hadn't come up in the Lake.

He remembered pulling away and avoiding Harry, being extra nasty with his taunts. Only for Harry to call him on it. He had just hugged him, the Gryffindor was shocked because he finally understood what Draco was putting at risk that night the kissed. Harry carried the feel of Draco's arms around him, though both were young, they knew that moment needed no words, everywhere he went.

Before he could let himself look into it, Cedric had died, Voldermort was back and he was on edge, only Draco's whispered, "I believe you." kept him from losing it and made it easier to explain what had happened slowly and more thought out than his earlier hysterics.

His arms tightened around Draco. Voldermort was back and there were people that didn't believe him. Draco leaned back and kissed the spot right under Harry's ear, Harry sighed and his hold relaxed. On the outside they were at war with each other Draco had joined Umbridge and her 'inquisitorial squad' and Harry had meetings with Dumbledore's army but behind the closed doors of the room of requirement they were so much more.

Draco actually had a bit of fun trying to foil Harry's plans and told him so,

"Really…" Harry chuckled,

"Really," Draco said laughing

"I guess I just live to foil your plans," he said and Harry laughed

"Draco?" Harry asked almost uncertainly,

"Yeah,"

"I want to try something," Harry said and Draco's curiosity was peaked. If Draco had thought that Harry hadn't taken a moment from worrying about their imminent death-by-Voldy to look into sex, well... it was a thought he wasted. Harry moved from where he was, causing Draco to lean against the sofa while Harry hovered over him.

His heart skipped a beat, Gods Harry was gorgeous, he bit his lip and like always, Harry read his mind and smirked, 'the bastard'

"Well.. Are you going to go on? Or do you need a mistletoe, so you can assault me?" Draco said and Harry smiled. He kissed Draco's neck, finding that spot easily and he ran his hands over Draco's waist, reveling in how he squirmed, it was a delight, to find out the Slytherin was ticklish.

Harry kissed down over Draco's shirt and under his mouth he felt Draco's muscles contract as Harry kissed his stomach and hands inched closer to loosen the trousers, with the top open, Harry blew along Draco's length and the blond's hip canted upwards, causing Harry's lips to brush against the fabric it was encased in, Draco shuddered.

Harry, feeling bolder, went to place wet kisses along the fabric, when Draco whined and yanked Harry up to his lips, kissing him long and hard, Harry chuckled,

"You know... I was trying to do something,"

"I live to foil your plans remember?" Draco said breathlessly and Harry bit his lip in retaliation. They kissed more, open and wet, bodies grinding against one another. In the haze, clothes were thrown alongside their cloaks, the night was filled with sweaty movements and breathless kisses. Harry swooped down, licking a stripe along Draco's cock, he felt the blond stiffen, body contracting beautifully as he painted his fair abdomen with his release.

Harry, curious as to the taste, pulled Draco's softening cock into his mouth and sucked, he felt, more than heard the blond gasp and Draco squirted twice more into Harry's mouth. Harry chased the taste up Draco's stomach and up to his neck.

Draco looked up as Harry's elbow bracketed his head, he felt Harry's fingers tangle in his hair almost absentmindedly as he brought himself off against Draco's oversensitive member, approaching the edge as he looked down into grey eyes, all it took was Draco reaching down to grab Harry's ass and pull him impossibly closer and biting his neck and Harry saw stars.

That was how they spent some of their nights, every night, each growing braver and closer. Their other nights were spent dueling, after the D.A. had left. It was on one such night Draco came in and saw Cho kissing Harry, he waited for the hurt, the flash of jealousy... but it never came.. this was due mainly to the fact that Harry looked mortified!

He stifled his laugh and watched as Cho left. He appeared behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist, still shaking from laughter, he heard Harry let out two noises, one was a hiccup of surprise and the other was the one he made when he scowled.

"I am so glad I bring you joy," Harry deadpanned, as Draco's shakes slowed,

"Everyday," Draco whispered against Harry's neck,

"Sap," Harry said, the smile obvious in his voice.

"How are the nightmares?" Draco asked still whispering,

"The same... terrifying," Harry answered as he let himself go boneless against Draco, knowing that despite the blond's lanky limbs he had power and complete control of them.

"And the lessons with Sev?" Draco teased causing Harry to make a choking sound at Draco's teasing as well as a comment on how the lessons were.

"I can only help so much.. you have very little focus when it comes to these things and that definitely won't help with Snape," Draco said nuzzling Harry's neck and Harry sighed,

"I know." Harry sighed and Draco turned him around his arms going around his waist and he kissed Harry deeply. He felt Harry give into the kiss and he let it lead them to the sofa they always used. Helping Harry forget even for a moment all the troubles he was faced with, let his tongue and hands show Harry what he felt.

It was only later as the both went their different chambers that Draco remembered the thought he had there in the room of requirement as they laid in each others arms, 'I dread the day where it'd be impossible for me to help him' .

And that day came as he held a sobbing Harry in his arms after the death of Sirius Black. Draco felt a pang at the lost of his Black family relative, but his heart ached at the sight oh Harry in his arms...broken.

Voldemort was back.

Sirius Black was dead.

Harry blamed himself.

Draco's fate was sealed... Or was it?


	3. 6th Year

Draco was drowning, his arm burned as the Dark mark was etched into his skin, but that was a memory.

Now he lay in bed the day before he returned to Hogwarts, his heart aching. He was going to lose Harry. All he said and did at school was for show but this... - Harry would never forgive. He had his terrible mission and his mother's life depended on the choices he made.

He shut everything out, put on his cold mask and become the Deatheater his father wanted.

Draco went through his tasks unfeeling during the day, but at night he'd hear the dull crunch of Harry's broken nose, the screams of the girl he almost killed. Then he saw her talking to Harry... and he knew... Harry knew.

Draco turned and stormed off, 'No,no,no,no' repeated over and over in his mind. he made it up to the old abandoned bathroom and he couldn't breathe, he tore off his tie and splashed water on his face, he gasped for breath then looked up to see Harry's reflection in the mirror and he gripped his wand tight.

A battle ensued Harry was confused, it was as though all the moments he and Draco shared were gone. He knew... in his head, he knew but his heart ached for Draco, the battle was filled with adrenaline and before he could think. he shouted,

"Sectumsempra!"

Silence reigned over the bathroom as Harry stepped out and he couldn't choke back the sound he made. He ran to Draco, blood everywhere, he pulled him gently into his arms. Harry's heart felt cold, like it was dying with Draco, he didn't even know when the tears started to fall. Harry was in a daze as someone...no...not someone, Snape pulled him off Draco and shoved him out of the way.

He backed away as he saw Draco being healed and left as the last wound closed.

He stood under the showers, washing off Draco's blood, his mind played the scene over and over again. He focused on the Dark mark he knew was there...and he didn't care, he knew he didn't care because he ... loved Draco.

With all of his being, he loved him.

But Draco didn't know that, 'Draco ... that idiot' he must be thinking that they were over. it was all Harry's fault, he'd been so afraid of what it would mean... to his friends, to him. He needed to see Draco. He ran through the halls after hastily throwing on his clothes, he spared a glance out to the sky, only to realize he had spent hours just standing under the spray of the shower, he didn't even bother to dry himself so he skidded in his damp shoes, but as the fates would have it, he fell right into Draco.

Draco's heart clenched, he had just left the school infirmary getting another check to see if he were ok, it was a pain trying to get checked out without saying what happened, he hadn't had a location in mind but as he looked up he found himself on the corridor where the door to the Room of Requirement appears, he saw a door being formed but he shut his eyes and then, Harry was in his arms.

He didn't need to see his face, he knew how Harry's body felt pressed against him and he caught that one scent that was unique to Harry that always manages to intoxicate him. He held back his tears and gently let Harry go, he turned.

"Draco wait." Harry said but he didn't he took one step then another,

"Wait!" Draco shook his head and took another step, tears falling freely now.

"Please Draco, I Love You!" Draco stopped a harsh sob making its way out, Harry was terrified of saying how he felt and here he was just yelling it like he had no such qualms.

Draco didn't know how he got the words out, but he did,

"Maybe you did before, but Harry Potter can't love a Deatheater," at this, Draco heard Harry's chuckle he turned around confused.

"Oh Draco," he said walking up to Draco and kissing him lightly, "It'll take so much more than that for me to stop loving you." and he kissed Draco again.

Draco held onto Harry and kissed him back with everything he had. Harry was still surprised when the words came out his mouth, he always knew he loved Draco but he couldn't say it, he was too afraid to lose him, and there Draco was standing with his back to Harry telling him he was a Deatheater.

He had told Draco that it would take more than that to make him stop loving the blond but he knew that was a lie. Draco could kill Harry right now, tell him everything was fake, a ploy to embarrass the chosen one and he would die happily, because he would still, would always love Draco.

He kissed him again and again, then slipped his hand into the one he knew carried the Dark mark, he pulled the sleeve up and looked at the dark mark, the cursed tattoo that marred his lover's skin, then turned his eyes to the tears his love spilled and he knew. Draco may bear the Dark mark but he was no Deatheater. Harry placed a kiss on the offending mark causing Draco to burst into a new batch of tears,

"I Love You Draco Malfoy, until the day I die," Harry said and Draco put his hand over Harry's lips, "Don't, as long as I am here, you won't ever die, so don't say it," he moved his hand from Harry's mouth and kissed him.

Harry pressed into the kiss and Draco responded, they held onto each other tightly, both hungry with desire and love. Draco's back hit the door which responded with a swirl of colors that went unnoticed by the two that clung to each other.

But not even the haze of their lust could block out the loud mutterings of Filch, Draco's hand flung out and sought out the handle that dug into his waist and after a few tries the fell into their room and the door shut behind them.

Draco took quick advantage of their horizontal position to grip Harry's ass to grind their erections together, Harry gasped and latched onto Draco's neck and sucked.

Draco's back lifted of the floor in response to both sensations. They finally got themselves vertical again and shrugged their clothing off fumbling their way onto the bed, they tangled together, both writhing and mouths rarely leaving skin or lips for long.

Harry took his time preparing Draco making sure the blond could take four fingers in him while he slowly sucked on his cock pulling away each time Draco came close to coming, as Harry coated his cock with the oil they used before, he thought about how they had both never gone this far before, and as he slid into Draco's heat for the first time he felt whole.

The enchanted windows cast the glow of the moon on their bodies, Draco looked at Harry as he hovered over him, with his emerald eyes glowing and his dark hair unruly as always stuck out in every direction, Draco's heart skipped, he felt a tear slid down his cheek as Harry filled him.

He brought his hand up, touching Harry's face his finger catching on his lip. This was his. Harry belonged to him and as Harry moved slowly in and out of him, causing his body to arch with pleasure, he knew he belonged to Harry in turn.

They rocked together both slowly seeking their pleasure, Harry's legs shaking from the feeling of complete belonging, he looked down at Draco. Draco's hair mussed against black silk, lips red and neck and chest covered with Harry's marks. Draco's hand caressed his face,

"I Love You Harry," he whispered and Harry leaned down wiping away the stray tear and kissing him, using his mouth to show all the things he would learn to word later.

He took one deep thrust and Draco mewled,

"Please Harry, Please... I need you.." He gasped out as Harry's thrust kept increasing, Draco felt his orgasm build, it started in his toes, at the tips of his fingers then he was screaming his love's name as he spilled himself between their bodies.

Harry held himself back by sheer willpower but as Draco tightened around him he came inside his lover. They rocked together until Harry gave his own mewl of over-sensitivity and he slipped carefully out of his lover, he stared, transfixed as Draco's body shuddered and expelled some of Harry's seed.

Draco wondered what Harry was staring so intently at when he felt Harry's fingers slide back into him, he groaned when he realized that Harry was pushing his come back into Draco.

He pulled him up and they kissed languidly. Neither knew how much time has passed and as Draco lay with his head on Harry's chest he realized that, that didn't matter to him, only the wizard whose heartbeat and breathing matched his own.

There was so much they had to do, many lives hung in the balance, but as they closed their eyes and got the only peaceful sleep either had gotten all term, they had a sudden increase in hope that things would work out.


End file.
